Arrête moi si tu peux II
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]Il n’avait pas cessé de lui demander de sortir avec et elle avait finalement accepté. Pourquoi ? Pour se venger ! Elle ne l’aime pas. Mais l’amour de James l’oblige à cesser son jeu. Elle doit lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne l’aime pas sans le ve


_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

_**Réponse n°2 au défi de Lizou et Linayë sur leur forum "méfaits-accomplis".**_

_**Défi : Ecrire un OS sur le thème de "Arrête-moi si tu peux"!  
**_

_**J'ai donné trois réponses à ce défi :**_

_**- Arrête-moi si tu peux (OS James/Lily) déjà posté.**_

_**- Arrête-moi si tu peux II (OS James/Lily) celui-là!!**_

_**- Arrête-moi si tu peux III (OS Hélèna/Sirius) à poster! **_

_**Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire les trois OS pour comprendre, car ce ne sont pas une suite l'une de l'autre! Non, ce sont trois histoires différentes mais seul le titre reste le même.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture et gros bisous.**_

* * *

**Résumé** : Il n'avait pas cessé de lui demander de sortir avec et elle avait finalement accepté. Pourquoi ? Pour se venger ! Elle ne l'aime pas. Mais l'amour de James l'oblige à cesser son jeu. Elle doit lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'aime pas sans le vexer. Mais il est blessé. Mais cela ne réjouit pourtant pas Lily.

* * *

** Arrête-moi si tu peux II**

Comment était-ce arrivé déjà ? Elle n'avait que de très vagues souvenirs. Que s'était-il passé au juste pour qu'elle soit là ?

Pourtant ses interminables demandes revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Dès qu'il la voyait, il ne manquait pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle, il parlait à voix haute pour se faire remarquer, et quand elle discutait avec lui ou avec ses amis, il risquait une demande. Et puis leur si belle discussion finissait par une dispute.

Non, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un idiot pareil. Non, elle ne tiendrait jamais la main de ce crétin. Non, elle n'embrasserait jamais cet imbécile.

Et pourtant, cela arriva quand même …

Tout cela c'était en 6ème année. En 7ème année, il avait un peu changé. Pas en bien, mais en pire.

Lorsqu'il la voyait, il ne faisait plus de sourire béat, non, il se contentait de la regarder simplement presque indifféremment. Cela ne la gêna pas, puisqu'elle avait toujours souhaité qu'il arrête de lui adresser ses stupides sourires.

Lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle, il la saluait rapidement. D'ailleurs, là aussi, c'était mieux que parler à voix haute pour se faire remarquer. C'était stupide parce qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. En la saluant, cela donnait un autre résultat évidemment. Elle se sentait obligée de répondre.

Mais il n'y avait pas de réelle discussion.

Et puis, un jour, il vint vers elle.

- Lily, sortons ensemble.

Le brusque changement de James ces derniers temps lui avait fait remettre en question le caractère de James. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir.

- Essayons tout du moins.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à essayer.

- Je t'attendrais dans le parc demain. Si tu viens, je connaîtrais ta réponse.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle y allait, James croirait qu'elle voulait bien de lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour « essayer ». Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

♦♦♦

- Ça te dirait de sortir, Lily ? Juste pour nous dégourdir les jambes ? proposa son amie.  
- Pourquoi pas ?

A ce moment-là, elle avait complètement oublié Potter qui était sans doute en train de l'attendre au parc. Elle marchait aux côtés de son amie en riant. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'au parc et c'est là qu'elle le vit assis sur le banc à lancer des sorts avec sa baguette.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était en retard et puis …

Il leva la tête et un énorme sourire l'obligea à aller le rejoindre.

- Que …  
- Je savais que tu viendrais.  
- Potter.

Il l'enlaça.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, murmura-t-il. Je comptais même partir. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à ce moment-là ? Parce que son cerveau avait fonctionné plus vite que son cœur. Elle voulait se venger de James. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point il était désagréable de souffrir. Elle l'avait accepté pour le blesser, pour qu'il comprenne.

♦♦♦

Tout marchait comme prévu. James était devenu dépendant d'elle.

Pour elle, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais pour lui, le monde avait basculé. Ils ne s'officialisaient pas comme tous les couples qu'elle pouvait voir à Poudlard, elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Il lui demandait de venir et elle se sentait obligée d'y aller sinon il l'attendrait comme un malade. Et puis son plan était en jeu, non ?

Elle ferait comprendre à Potter combien elle avait dû souffrir toutes ces années…

♦♦♦

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Lily voyait James sous un autre angle. Pourquoi se vengeait-elle au juste ? Parce qu'il l'avait aimée ? Parce qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle ? Méritait-il réellement qu'il souffre ? Après tout le bonheur qu'il venait de lui offrir, méritait-il qu'elle le blesse ?

Lily avait de plus en plus du mal à voir James. Elle était sortie avec James pour se venger mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à le connaître, elle avait changé d'opinion.

Elle ne détestait plus James, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Elle ne voulait plus se venger. Elle devait arrêter. Elle devait l'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il cesse de l'aimer. Elle était méchante, méchante de vouloir faire souffrir une personne qui l'aimait comme un malade, odieuse de prendre du plaisir à voir un garçon attendre des heures et des heures sous le froid alors qu'elle était au chaud dans son dortoir, horrible d'entendre James la pardonner si facilement de l'avoir fait attendre ou oublier et de le voir ensuite sourire.

Elle n'était qu'une méchante. Elle ne le méritait pas.

C'était décidé ! Elle lui dirait. Elle lui avouerait qu'elle était sortie avec lui pour le blesser.

♦♦♦

- Tiens Lily, tu n'es pas en retard aujourd'hui.  
- James, je dois…

Il l'enlaça.

- Je suis content … Content que tu fasses des efforts pour moi. Ça me fait plaisir. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, cela me va.

Elle aurait pu… Juste à ce moment-là lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait prévu en sortant avec lui. Mais son étreinte avait quelque chose … ce petit quelque chose qui l'empêcha de lui avouer la vérité.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire du mal. En se taisant, elle lui apportait certes du bonheur mais quand elle devrait lui dire, elle le blesserait, non ? Que ressentirait-il ?

Tous ces cadeaux qu'il lui offrait, tous ces sourires qui lui étaient destinés… Pourquoi ?

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Pour une raison inconnue.

♦♦♦

Et même quand il l'embrassait, elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser.

Ses bras qui la réchauffaient dans ce parc silencieux en ce soir de janvier… Pourquoi frissonnait-elle ? Elle se sentait même rougir lorsqu'il approchait sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer de belles paroles.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de cela, Lily ! Toujours. Mais le vivre est un autre bonheur.

Ça allait loin. Elle s'en rendait compte mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Que devait-elle faire ? Que …

♦♦♦

- Tu sembles heureuse avec Potter ? Tu es donc finalement tombée amoureuse de lui ?  
- Non. Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre que ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous. Je le déteste.

James fit tomber alors le cadeau qu'il venait d'acheter à sa petite amie tandis que les deux filles se tournaient vers lui.

Lily se sentit rougir de honte tandis que James fixait les deux filles.

- James !

James leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication.

- James, murmura Lily. Je …  
- Si tu ne m'aimais plus ou si je te collais trop, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. Je ne suis pas du genre à obliger les gens à rester près de moi.

Ce calme la dépassait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il encore après ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Pourquoi ne lui criait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne la giflait-il pas ?

Il écrasa de son pied le cadeau qu'il avait acheté et s'en alla.

♦♦♦

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé. Il ne sortait plus de son dortoir, elle l'avait remarqué.

Mais elle s'était sentie obligée de dire ça à son amie. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne valait rien. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mériter son amour alors qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à se venger et le voir souffrir.

Mais il l'aimait encore. Il devait la détester. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ferait en sorte que ça le soit.

♦♦♦

- Je ne sortais pas avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Je n'ai jamais dit oui. Tu m'emprisonnais !  
- Je t'emprisonnais ? Tu délires n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu veux ! Si tu ne m'aimais pas, pourquoi restais-tu encore avec moi ? Ce sont mes cadeaux luxueux qui te retenaient ?

Lily ne s'était pas empêchée de le gifler. Comment pouvait-il oser croire qu'elle n'était avec lui que pour les cadeaux qu'il lui offrait ? Comment …

- Tu me dégoûtes Potter. Durant ces jours-ci, je me suis mise à penser que tu avais un cœur pur mais finalement tu n'es qu'une brute.  
- La brute entre toi et moi, c'est peut-être toi Lily. Tu n'as pas cessé de répéter durant des années que tu étais sans doute une proie de plus dans mon tableau de chasse mais qu'as-tu fait avec moi ? Je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Une proie ? Dès que tu as vu que je devenais dépendant de toi, tu as dit à ton amie que … tu me détestais.

Elle voulut de nouveau le gifler mais James la retint.

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et retira tous les bijoux que lui avait offerts James.

- Je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû avoir pitié de toi. Tu vois que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble !

♦♦♦

James semblait de plus en plus silencieux désormais. Lorsqu'il marchait, il ne faisait attention à rien, enfin il n'avait plus ce regard rieur. Il n'observait plus les élèves qui passaient. Il marchait vers sa destination sans parler, ni rire. Cela devenait insupportable pour ses amis.

♦♦♦

Lily ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non ? L'aimait-il ? La détestait-il ? Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé.  
Son amour était unique, pas réciproque.   
C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé. Lorsqu'elle avait vu James arriver dans la carte des Maraudeurs, elle avait tourné la discussion à son sujet avec son amie. Lorsqu'elle avait su que James était là, elle avait dit des choses horribles. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire en face. Elle était trop lâche. Elle voulait qu'il la déteste… Elle voulait …

Elle l'avait arrêté de la manière qu'elle avait pu.

♦♦♦

- Potter s'est fait avoir en beauté, rit alors la jeune fille. Non mais tu te rends compte ce qui s'est passé ? Il criait sur tous les toits qu'il aimait Lily et qu'il voulait sortir avec. Elle n'a pas arrêté de le rejeter et finalement lorsqu'ils sortent ensemble, c'était pour jouer sur ses sentiments. Ça me fait bien rire. James aimait beaucoup se prendre pour le meilleur. Finalement, tu as vu, il est tombé bien bas.  
- Il n'est qu'un stupide et un crétin.  
- Non !!!

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent une Lily énervée.

- James n'est pas un crétin. Il est d'ailleurs très gentil et attentionné.  
- C'est bizarre que tu prennes sa défense ! Vous n'aviez pas cassé ?  
- Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de vous interdire de dire des choses horribles à son sujet.  
- Tu es marrante ! Tu es celle qui l'a fait souffrir et lorsque nous nous mettons à parler, cela t'énerve ?

Et elles s'en allèrent.

Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été gentille non plus avec lui. Mais c'était tellement méchant ce qu'elles pensaient à propos de lui. Elles ne le connaissaient pas. Elle aussi, c'était la même opinion qu'elle avait eue de lui mais elle avait appris à le connaître. James n'était pas un crétin.

♦♦♦

- C'est elle qui ne te mérite pas, James ! Tu aurais dû voir depuis longtemps qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec toi. Elle te détestait. Il y a pleins de filles qui auraient voulu que tu sois avec elles.

James écoutait la fille qui était devant lui. Contrairement à Lily qui l'avait ignoré toutes ces années, lui, il l'écoutait. Il savait ce que l'on pouvait subir lorsque l'on se faisait rejeter. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé qu'il sortirait avec toutes les filles qui lui demanderaient juste pour ne pas briser leur cœur. Et dépenser son argent juste pour leur faire plaisir.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?!  
- Pourquoi pas ? Là, je dois y aller, nous nous reverrons ce soir, répondit-il.

Lorsque James fut partit, la fille hurla de joie.

Lily, qui avait tout écouté, rattrapa James.

- Tu ne devrais pas !

James se retourna et la vit.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu toutes ces filles ? Elles se fichent complètement de ce que tu peux ressentir, de ce que tu as subi. Tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est ton argent et …  
- Tu n'es pas mieux Lily. Ne parle pas si tu as fait la même chose. Toutes les filles sont pareilles.

Lily fut incapable de parler. James ne se détruisait pas, il faisait juste n'importe quoi.

♦♦♦

- James agit comme un gamin ! Vous devez l'aider. Il …  
- Je te signale que c'est un peu de ta faute s'il est devenu comme ça. Tu ne crois pas que tu es mal placée pour venir nous voir ? répondit Sirius.  
- Je m'inquiétais.  
- Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour une fille qui lui a brisé le cœur. Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de lui ?  
- Bien sur que non.

Les trois Maraudeurs la fixèrent.

- Non.

Et elle s'en alla.

Et si elle l'était. ? Non elle ne pouvait pas l'être vu que …

♦♦♦

Lily n'avait pas cessé d'observer James les jours qui suivirent. Il changeait toujours de copine et cela l'enrageait.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait et le fait qu'il serre une autre fille dans ses bras lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Comment pouvait-il passer finalement à d'autres filles ? Sortir avec sans aucun sentiment ? Pour le plaisir de ces filles qui se fichaient bien de ce qu'il ressentait.

Ou peut-être faisait-il cela pour l'énerver ? Oui, ce devait être cela. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors il envenimait les choses.

Le pire, c'était que cela marchait.

A moins que la cause ne soit autre. Et si, véritablement, elle était tombée amoureuse de James. Et si, finalement …

♦♦♦

C'est là qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'en pensant vouloir blesser, elle l'avait mené vers un autre chemin. Il faisait n'importe quoi. Ses amis le laissaient faire. Et elle… Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant ? Il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal. Il ne tuait personne, ne brisait pas les cœurs des autres filles… Alors pourquoi cela l'inquiétait autant ?

♦♦♦

James caressait les cheveux d'une fille lorsque Lily se posta devant lui.

- James, arrête tout ça !  
- Arrêter quoi, Evans ?

_Evans_

Il en faisait exprès...

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de sortir avec ces filles et de changer tout le temps.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu deviens jalouse ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il leva un regard vers elle.

- Tu le deviens ?  
- Si je te dis que oui, cesseras-tu tout ce que tu fais ?  
- Va-t-en Lily sinon je vais m'énerver.  
- Non, répliqua-t-elle. Sors avec moi. Je préférais largement que tu sortes avec moi que tu te fasses avoir par ces pimbêches.

James l'ignora.

- Elles se fichent bien …  
- Comme toi ! Tu te fichais bien de ce que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard.  
- Non, c'était prévu ! Je … Je n'étais pas venue de mon plein gré au parc. J'y suis arrivée par hasard et toi tu as cru que j'avais accepté. Pardon James, mais si je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas, c'était pour me venger de toi. Toutes ces années d'humiliations en public… Tu sais, le Thomas de 7ème année, il me plaisait… On aurait pu sortir ensemble, mais il a fallu que tu cris que j'étais à toi. Le lendemain, il sortait avec une autre. J'étais triste et je m'étais promis que je me vengerai un jour. L'autre jour, au parc, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. Mais petit à petit, je me suis rendue compte que c'était mal. Que je te faisais souffrir juste parce que tu m'aimais. Et après, je n'ai jamais été capable de te dire que je ne t'aimais pas. Tous ces cadeaux que tu m'offrais, je les prenais difficilement. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne savais pas comment te le faire comprendre, je … Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes la personne que tu es.

La fille quitta James à la demande de celui-ci tandis que lui-même semblait abasourdi. Il avait cru qu'elle le détestait. Mais sachant cela, était-ce bien ou pire ?

Il se sentait soulagé qu'elle s'inquiétait autant pour lui quitte à vouloir sortir avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas à nouveau victime de trahison.

- Pourquoi ça te fait mal que je fasse ça ?  
- Parce que c'est de ma faute ! Tu réagis comme un gamin. C'est débile ce que tu fais. Pourquoi sortir avec ces filles, si tu ne les aimes pas ? Pourquoi souffrir pour rien ? Que veux-tu au juste James ? Ces filles …  
- Elles ne sont pas méchantes, répondit-il. Tu te fais des illusions.

Lily ne parla pas. Voyant que James se taisait, elle baissa la tête.

Il eut de longues minutes de silence.

- Peut-être que tu as raison. Je me fais des illusions. Je pense comme ça et te le dis pour que tu ne les touches pas. Peut-être que je te dis ça parce que je ne veux pas que tu te tournes vers elles. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu en aimes une autre. Peut-être que c'est moi qui réagis comme une gamine. Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul et décidé si ce que tu fais est bien ou pas. Ce doit être moi qui n'aie finalement pas cessé de te courir après, qui n'aie finalement pas compris que nous avions cassé.

La révélation de Lily le laissa perplexe.

N'était-elle pas …

- Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Je n'ai été qu'une idiote. Je …J'étais morte de jalousie.

Lily se rendit alors compte de ses propos. Elle y avait longuement réfléchit mais elle n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre. Devant James, c'était tellement plus simple… Elle …

James n'avait jamais été un crétin, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été blessé, il avait essayé de vivre normalement. C'était elle qui préférait plutôt admettre que James agissait comme un gamin que d'avouer ses sentiments.

En fait, elle se faisait du souci pour rien. Elle était juste jalouse.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- James, est-ce que … est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir une chance de me faire pardonner ?

James détourna la tête.

Il ne voulait pas. Il aimait mieux sa nouvelle vie. Il ne ferait que souffrir si Lily revenait dans sa vie.

- Sortons ensemble.

James la fixa.

- Je t'ai laissé une chance de me prouver à quel point tu étais gentil, peux-tu … Peux-tu me laisser une chance aussi ?  
- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ! A quoi …  
- Tu n'aimes pas les autres filles non plus !

James n'avait pas répondu alors elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

- Une chance, une dernière chance, s'il te plait.

Il n'avait pas résisté. Cela lui était difficile.

♦♦♦

Et aujourd'hui elle était là, dans ce froid glacial. James n'était pas encore venu. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle oublierait comme avant.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas cette fois-ci.

Elle grelottait mais James n'était toujours pas là. Mais elle attendrait… comme l'avait fait si souvent James lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble la première fois. Elle attendrait jusqu'au bout.

Deux heures…. Où était-il ? Viendrait-il ?

Au bout de trois heures, il arriva d'un pas lent. Il avait l'air d'une personne qui était juste venu vérifier si elle était venue ou pas, mais lorsqu'il la vit, il se mit à courir vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que …  
- Tu es en retard de trois heures… Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es venu !

Elle se leva.

- Tu m'as attendu ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

- Evidemment, tu l'as fait pour moi, non ?

De nouveau, il l'enlaça. Lily reconnaissait cette étreinte, c'était la même qu'il lui avait réservé les premières fois, elle se sentait bien…

- James… Je t'aime.

Il se détacha d'elle pour l'observer, longuement, lentement.

Elle vit cet air ahuri sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment le prendre.

Et puis, il eut ce baiser. Ce premier baiser depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

* * *


End file.
